


Jack's First Lover

by GrumpyJenn



Series: Side Stories [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, PWP (sort of), Sexual Content, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“New guy... goes by Boe...” ~Evie Jones, Nightmares & Dreamscapes</p><p>“I’d had other bed partners...  but Evie was my first lover...” ~Jack Harkness, That’s What Friends are For</p><p>This is the story of their first date...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack's First Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnowyAshes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyAshes/gifts), [thesesongsaretrue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesesongsaretrue/gifts), [areyoumarriedriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoumarriedriver/gifts), [Amie33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amie33/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nightmares and Dreamscapes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/387196) by [GrumpyJenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn). 



> Not really part of the series, but a side story set in the same universe... during Chapter Three of Nightmares and Dreamscapes

Evie left the TARDIS and emerged in River’s room. She wasn’t quite sure why she had somehow half-expected to come out somewhere else, but she had. She gave a little shiver and went to River’s holophone. She had some calls to make. She stepped onto the little platform and said, “Call, please. Boe, student, Time Academy.” The soft glow in front of her resolved into a hologram of the handsome young man in question - dark hair, blue eyes, and so, _so_ tall. _Of course,_ Evie thought as she watched the hologram firm into his image, _everyone is tall compared to me, but still_... she smiled warmly up at him. “Hi, Boe,” she said in a soft voice. “I’m Evie. I don’t know if you remember me, but I’ve seen you on campus and I was wondering if you’d like to have a Kronkburger and some chips with me tonight.” The young man - a boy really - looked a bit startled, and then thoughtful, but smiled gamely at her and suggested the new place out on the western edge of campus, say at 17:00 Greenwich? He’d meet her there. She signed off and made another call.

“Call, please. Siggy, Professor, Medicine.” A holo of a middle aged man who looked remarkably like Sigmund Freud - intentionally - appeared. After various greetings, Evie laid out her request. “My friend and corridor-mate has been having nightmares. Can I get your permission to sign her out of classes for a few days, Professor?” He agreed, and as River and her Doctor emerged from the box he called Sexy Thing, she finished the call. “Right,” she said, “Thanks, Professor. I’ll tell my friend how helpful you’ve been about this. I know she’ll be grateful. See you.” She turned to face her friends, explaining that her boss had approved River’s days off, and asking if she could get them anything else.

“Ooo,” the Doctor said brightly. “D’you have custard? Love a good custard, me. And fish fingers, please, if you’ve any handy. And what about... be right back. Don’t move...” he trailed off, muttering to himself as he ducked into the TARDIS. River smiled at Evie.

“Got a date?” she asked quietly, and smiled more widely at Evie’s nod. “I hope you have a lovely time, Evie. And thanks.” She leaned down to give Evie a grateful little kiss, and her lips were captured by Evie’s own, the two of them standing there snogging until they were interrupted.

“While this is very nice to watch, ladies, I think we should get started on the therapy I came for,” said the Doctor, startling them into breaking the kiss. They stared at him, breathing heavily, before Evie remembered herself and left to get his custard. She popped her head back into the room to ask what flavour, and said, “That kiss was longer than I thought, Riv. Thanks. Got to go - I’ve a hot date tonight and I need to get my face on.”

“Evie,” said the Doctor seriously, “You are lovely just as you are.”

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Evie felt nervous about this date, and that was unlike her. Sure, Boe was about the best looking person - male, female, or other - she’d seen in a long time, but why was she nervous? She shrugged to herself. Perhaps it was just that it had been an... odd day. She hummed to herself as she chose her skin paint pattern and clothes. Nothing too fantastic; she liked a natural look. Blues and coppery metallics to go with her eyes and hair and... done! She shimmied into the blue knickers and soft blue trousers, pulled strings on the matching corset tight, and slipped on copper sandals. She sighed, because even with the heels, she was still likely a good twenty-five centimetres shorter than Boe. Oh well, dealt with that before. She headed out the door of her room, down the corridor past River’s room to the exit, and hopped onto the slidewalk to that led to the western edge of the campus.

Boe felt nervous. He knew who Evie was; he’d seen her around the student clinic where they made him go once a week to ‘talk to someone’. He hated that, but if he wanted to be a Time Agent - and they had rescued him; he owed them - he'd have to do as they said. But he didn’t have to like it. He had been surprised when Evie called him. But she looked so harmless, such a tiny little thing, and he was so _lonely_. So dinner and maybe a shag sounded like just the ticket, and although he could’ve asked some nice girl or boy (or both) out himself, he was still feeling pretty raw and generally didn’t have the energy to go searching for a playmate or two.

Boe got to the Kronkbuger outlet and discovered that Evie was already there, and she had gotten them a table in one of the semi-private booths. She smiled at him as he sat across from her. “I got you a fully loaded Kronkburger and chips,” she said. “Will that work for you?” He looked at her, a bit suspiciously it seemed, and shifted uncomfortably in his seat before nodding assent and settling back a bit. He looked... wary... to Evie, and she wondered at it. Maybe the people of the Boeshane were less open, or maybe it was just him. From all the rumours he’d had a rough time, so perhaps he was just a bit shy. She smiled at him again and was rewarded with an answering smile. His teeth were white and even, and the corners of his bright blue eyes crinkled when he smiled. She cleared her throat and said, “So... tell me about yourself, Boe...”

The smile drained off Boe’s face and Evie was about to retract her question when he grabbed her wrist. “What... you want to hear it from the source instead of his psychiatric records?” His voice was low and angry, and Evie’s mouth dropped open and she began to shake her head.

“You’re hurting my arm,” Evie said in as level a tone as she could manage... and when he let go, muttering what might have been an apology, she made a deliberate effort not to rub at the bruise he’d left on her wrist. _Oh bless, I didn’t mean to hurt you, Boe._ She took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, Boe. I was just making conversation, and I...”

“Sure, _conversation_ ,” he said bitterly, “You’re a shrink, aren’t you? I’ve seen you at the clinic.” _He’s so angry,_ she thought, _and so hurt._ _Why didn’t I see it?_

“I’m a psychiatric nurse,” Evie said softly, “but you’re not my patient, and I would _never_ look at your records without your consent. Nor will I put anything you tell me as a friend into those records. I will not pry, but if you ever want to talk...” she trailed off, distressed by the expression on his face. It was so... _anguished_ , with tears standing in the blue eyes, and in spite of his bulk and height he looked suddenly like a lost little boy. “I’m sorry... I didn’t mean to hurt you.” She put her hand on his. “Come on... let’s take those Kronkburgers to go; I’ve a heating unit.”

Boe stared at their joined hands. “No... _I’m_ sorry,” he said quietly. “I misjudged you. I thought...” he ran his free hand through his hair. “I... thought you... oh _hell_.” It was his turn to take a deep breath. “Let’s start over. I would love to take those Kronkburgers to go, and I’m sorry I hurt your wrist.”

“It’s nothing. You didn’t mean it.” She smiled at him and stroked his hand, then, holding it, slid out of the booth and through the privacy screen, pulling him along behind her. They crossed the restaurant and she smiled up - way up - at the cook, asking him if they could possibly have their burgers and chips to go and slipping him some extra credits for his trouble. She accepted the container of food and - never letting go of Boe’s hand - left the restaurant for the slidewalk back to the central campus dormitory.

Boe was completely ashamed of himself; he’d been such an ass and he’d hurt her wrist, but here she was, pulling him along as though they’d been friends forever. When they got to her room and she shut the door behind them, sitting them both on the sofa at the end of her bed, he searched for something - _anything_ \- to say, but all he could come up with was “How’d you know I like my burgers loaded?” _Lame,_ he thought, _so stupid,_ but she smiled at him as though he was the wittiest person she’d ever met.

“I asked the cook,” Evie said, “what the tall good-looking new guy with the blue eyes took on his Kronkburgers.” Boe groaned and she cocked her head at him. “What?”

“I _really_ misjudged you, even more than I thought,” Boe said miserably. “I thought maybe you had all my records and preferences filed away somewhere. I... don’t really trust shrinks.”

“Got that,” Evie said dryly, but still smiling at him. “Boe... please understand that I want to be your friend, not your doctor. If I _can_ help you I will, but it’s not a prerequisite to friendship. Okay?” She reached up to push her short crop of red hair out of her face, and caught the expression of horrified distress on his. “What is it?”

There were tears in his eyes again, and his hand trembled as he reached slowly out to take hers. “ _I_ did that to you?” he whispered, turning her arm palm up to see the bruise across her wrist more clearly. It was the exact shape of his thumb and he traced it gently with one fingertip. “I am so sorry. Evie, I...” He trailed off, shook his head, and let go of her arm. “I... I’d better go, I can’t--”

“Boe,” she interrupted, “I’m not hurt, truly I’m not. I just bruise easily, that’s all. Please. Stay.”

Boe felt as though he might weep. All he could think of was that he had hurt her, she was only being nice and he had _hurt_ her. He opened his mouth to apologise again, but found that he couldn’t speak. He had to swallow hard several times. “Can I... is there anything I can do to make it up to you?” His voice cracked. “ _Please?_ ”

“I...” Bless, he looked so _devastated_ that he might have hurt her. What could she do to make him understand? Maybe... “You could kiss it better,” Evie heard herself say, and held the bruised wrist out to him. Boe’s eyes widened, flicked to her face and back to the mottled skin, and he slowly and carefully brought one hand up to cradle her forearm. She could feel his breath, hot on her skin, and he parted his lips to touch them - so _gently_ \- to the bruise. Evie’s breath caught on a short gasp and he looked up at her face just as the tip of his tongue brushed against the delicate skin, and he felt her pulse jump under his lips. Her eyes were half-closed and her lips were parted, and he slowly, _slowly_ moved his mouth up her arm, laying down little nibbling kisses one at a time until he reached the crook of her elbow and began to use his tongue again.

He lapped with quick, darting movements up her arm and when he reached her shoulder he began to nibble once more, up the curve of her neck until her head fell back as he kissed and licked and sucked very gently at her jaw. Her breath was coming quickly now, and as he released her arm she reached for him, pulling him close. “Mmm...” It was something between a sigh and a moan, and Boe thought he’d lose himself in her right then at the sound alone, without her ever having even touched him. He pulled away to look at her. Her skin was flushed pink, her lips parted, and as she looked up at him he could see that her blue eyes had gone dark with wanting and need. Boe groaned her name and bent to kiss her mouth.

 _So sweet,_ he thought, _so gentle_. And she _was_ , but then her tongue twined around his and she was still sweet, still gentle, but in his experience _gentle_ meant _passive_ , and there was nothing passive about her. She was generous and loving and _hot_ and here she was, giving herself to him with enthusiasm and skill and he just sank into the taste of her. _Honey and vanilla and cinnamon,_ he thought wildly, _thank god I tasted her before the Kronkburgers_. “May I touch you, Boe?” Evie whispered into his mouth as her hands moved to cradle his face, and he couldn’t answer with words because he was so lost in the flavour and sensation and _need_ , so he just lay back on the sofa, pulling her on top of him.

“God, Evie,” he groaned into her mouth as her small warm hands began to explore, slipping down from his face and to the buttons of his shirt. Evie undid the top few buttons and slid her hand inside, popping the rest of the buttons open from underneath and shoving Boe’s shirt off his shoulders and down his arms without ever removing her lips from his. They moaned as one when she brushed against his erection while undoing his trousers, and then she moaned again - with approval - when she discovered that there was nothing but Boe under them. He shuddered as she wrapped one hand around the length of him and used the other to tug the trousers down over his narrow hips. Her lips finally left his to rain tiny kisses along his jaw to his ear... and then she began to move lower, stroking him with her hands as she licked and sucked a line down his throat. When she gently bit at one of his nipples he moaned long and low, and arched his back, almost sobbing with need. “Please...” he breathed, “Evie... I need... I...”

“Shh... hush, Boe,” she murmured, and nipped at his chest again, eliciting a gasp. “Just let yourself go. I’ve got you.” And she slid slowly down his body and took him into her mouth.

It didn’t take long for Boe to lose control, and he babbled in gasping sobs as he came apart in Evie’s mouth. Her name, the words _need_ and _oh god please_ , and apologies for not taking care of her first, over and over he cried out until finally he shuddered to a stop. Evie slid off the sofa and knelt by it, stroking Boe’s hair with one hand. “Feel better?”

“God, _yes_. And worse, because you - I was too fast, you didn’t...”

“Oh,” she said in a tone that sent shocks of heat straight to his groin, even now, “I’m not done with you yet, lover.” She bent her head to kiss him, and stopped at the stunned expression on his face. “What is it?” she asked in a much more normal tone of voice. “Did I shock you? I don’t know the customs of the people of your colony...” But he shook his head.

“No, it’s not anything like that,” he said slowly, “But I... god, Evie, I’ve never felt... not like that, I...”

She chuckled. “Don’t tell me you’ve never bedded anyone before,” she said teasingly. “Nobody has _that_ kind of natural talent - for giving _or_ receiving - their first time out.”

“I’ve had bed mates before, Evie,” he said, blue eyes serious, “But I’ve never had a _lover_. It’s only been for... mutual physical release. And I don’t know...” he trailed off as he choked up, because what if she _didn’t._.. “I don’t know whether you feel the same way.” This last was a whisper, and his eyes were pleading, although he probably didn’t know it, Evie thought as she watched him.  _Bless, he’s so young,_ she thought, _and so hurt_. She laid her lips on his and let him see the emotion in her own eyes, and he sighed with relief. As she pulled away, the look in his eyes grew just a little wicked and he whispered, “I thought you weren’t done with me yet...” and he scooped her up and stood. “God, Evie, you’re so _tiny_ ,” he said softly, and tossed her gently onto the bed, where she bounced once and then lay there watching him.

“May I touch you, Evie?” Boe asked, mirroring her earlier question. She nodded, bright blue eyes dark with need, and just laid there, ready to let him explore as he willed. _Bless_ , she thought as he approached, _he’s just beautiful._ He knelt next to her on the bed and gently picked up her hand, brought it to his lips. “Feel better?” he asked, tracing the bruise on her wrist.

“It was never that bad...,” she said, and her eyes fluttered shut as he started the little nibbling kisses up her arm again. There was no sound but her breathy sighs as he nibbled and licked at her pale skin, and when he reached the soft spot just behind her ear she opened her eyes and turned her head toward him. His blue eyes smiled into hers as he kissed the tip of her nose and then he fastened his mouth to hers and they both moaned, Boe’s hands slipping into the short and silky strands of Evie’s hair.

Those large warm hands slid slowly out of her hair and traced lightly down her throat and shoulders to the front ties holding her corset top together, loosening them to part the garment and see what lay underneath. Boe’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of her, all soft fair skin and rounded curves, and bent his head to kiss one rosy-tipped breast. She reached for him then, but he shook his head. “No,” he said, hoarse with need and emotion, “let me love you this time, Evie.” And he bent again, this time to suck on one breast and then the other, until Evie was arching underneath him. “Can you lift your hips for me, pretty Evie?” he urged, and when she did he slipped her soft trousers and lacy knickers over her rounded hips. His mouth left her chest then and she whimpered in protest, but now he was kissing his way slowly up her legs as he had her arm, and when he got to the sensitive flesh between her thighs he had only to touch once and she shattered under his mouth and hands.

As Evie slowly shivered through the aftershocks of her climax, Boe stroked the soft skin of her stomach and breasts and lay alongside her, smiling at her. She reached out and drew his face to hers and kissed him. “Thank you,” she murmured against his lips, and felt - more than heard - his reply in kind. The kiss quickly grew heated and she turned to face him, arching her hips into his, and he groaned into her mouth.

“God, Evie, _please_ , you’re going to kill me.”

“I want you inside me, Boe, _so much_. Please...” Evie’s voice was hoarse with longing and it made Boe _ache_.

“Evie...” Boe rested his forehead against hers. “I don’t want to hurt you. Not again.”

“You won’t hurt me,” she said, and stroked his face with her hand. “You never did.”

“But Evie,” he said, his voice pained, “You’re so _tiny._ And I’m...”

“Mmm...” she said with a slightly wicked gleam in her eye, “and you’re so... _not_ tiny. I like that.” She reached down and stroked him, then gently shoved him onto his back with her other hand and straddled his hips. “Boe...” she licked her lips, “I promise you won’t hurt me.” She lifted her hips and sank down on and around him, and they both groaned at the sensation. And then it was all slick skin moving together, and breathless cries and low moans, and a melding of bodies and hearts, until finally they shuddered to a mutual climax and lay together, enervated but somehow energized on the big soft bed in Evie’s room.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- 

Several years later by her personal timeline, Evie was alone in her suite after a long day, and she remembered the first time she and Boe - now Jack - had made love. Bless, the thought _alone_ made her hot for him, and she pulled out the psychic paper River and the Doctor - and the TARDIS - had gifted her. She wrote a carefully-worded note - _Jack... I promise you won’t hurt me..._ \- and added the coordinates for her room, with the time stamp.

And before she had even put down the writing stylus, she heard the sound of the TARDIS materialising, and she sent a mental thanks to her friend Sexy as her favourite lover took her into his arms.

 


End file.
